


Twisted Potion Master

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Draco Malfoy, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Sad Draco Malfoy, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: Non amo particolarmente le luci violente.Il mio studio è immerso nella penombra, accendo di rado anche il caminetto.Non ho mai visto un singolo studente non rabbrividire mettendo piede qui dentro, da che insegno ad Hogwarts. Non è tanto per il freddo, quanto per… la mia collezione, che sta crescendo sempre di più, ammetto con una abbondante punta di orgoglio.





	1. 1

 

 

 

 

 

 

Non amo particolarmente le luci violente.  
Il mio studio è immerso nella penombra, accendo di rado anche il caminetto.  
Non ho mai visto un singolo studente non rabbrividire mettendo piede qui dentro, da che insegno ad Hogwarts. Non è tanto per il freddo, quanto per…la mia collezione, che sta crescendo sempre di più, ammetto con una abbondante punta di orgoglio.  
Anche quelli più spavaldi, e che dicono di apprezzare ed amare certe cose lanciano di continuo occhiate timorose verso il muro che ospita la mia collezione. Tra ossa, organi e animali magici devo aver superato il centinaio di esemplari, credo.  
Neppure Draco Malfoy fa eccezione, si siede sulla poltrona di fronte a me, evitando quella sulla destra, la più vicina al mio muro.  
Draco Malfoy siede in silenzio di fronte al direttore della sua casa, Serpeverde, il volto pallido corrucciato. Non mi guarda. Adesso che ci penso, l’unica ad aver osservato con vivo interesse la mia collezione è Luna Lovegood, una tipa di Corvonero un tantinello stramba.  
L’ha fissata per ore, l’ultima volta che è stata qui dentro, non riusciva a staccare gli occhi, vagava di barattolo in barattolo. Era qui per essere punita, ma non era minimamente spaventata.  
Ho dovuto richiamare la sua attenzione quel giorno. Draco invece fa di tutto per ostentare insolenza, ma si guarda bene dall’alzare lo sguardo.  
  
Mi sento terribilmente a disagio davanti a questo ragazzo.  
Questa estate ho stretto il voto infrangibile, giurando di proteggerlo. Suo padre è in prigione.  
Sirius Black una volta mi ha definito il ‘fedele cagnolino’ di Lucius, il padre di Draco, chissà che cosa direbbe se mi vedesse ora.  
  
Draco sta commettendo una stupidaggine dopo l’altra nel tentativo di adempiere al compito che gli è stato assegnato, ma mentre tengo i miei occhi fissi sul suo profilo, sperando che lui alzi i suoi, non è al suo compito che sto pensando, ne’ alle sue stupidaggini.  
Io e Draco ci siamo trovati faccia a faccia molto più spesso di quanto non ci sia mai successo, e visto da vicino questo ragazzo non è come sembra quando gira per Hogwarts atteggiandosi, e sbandierando il suo facoltoso padre.  
  
Finalmente Draco si muove, a disagio sulla sua poltrona, e mi indirizza un secco ‘ _cosa vuole’_. Si trattasse di chiunque altro non gli permetterei di rivolgersi a me in questi termini, ma ho un _compito_ anche io, e maschere da indossare. Faccio finta di niente, non replico.  
Lo sto mettendo a disagio, non parlando, più di quanto non sia in questo periodo, ma la mia mente vaga su quanto è accaduto appena due giorni fa.  
  
In realtà sono più io a seguire e tenere d’occhio Draco che lui a cercare il mio aiuto. Questa non è la prima risposta impertinente che mi da.  
  
Due giorni fa, dopo una di quelle futili festicciole di Lumacorno, ho raggiunto Draco prima che sparisse nel suo dormitorio.  
L’ho inchiodato contro un muro, ripetendogli ancora una volta quel che gli dico da mesi: _ti aiuto, confidati con me, voglio darti una mano con quel tuo compito_.  
  
Draco era stato acciuffato da Gazza mentre cercava di infiltrarsi in quella festa per i pupilli di Lumacorno, non era stato invitato e la cosa gli bruciava terribilmente, si vedeva.  
Gli ho praticamente tagliato la strada, spingendolo contro il muro. Eravamo molto vicini, e la sua espressione è cambiata di colpo.  
Ha fatto un sorriso strano, il suo volto si è rilassato.   
Quando ha aperto bocca perfino io che di solito sono piuttosto diplomatico sono trasalito.  
  
“So perché mi sta sempre appiccicato, in realtà…”

Mi ha sussurrato con le testa ad un centimetro dalla mia.

  
“Avanti, forza. Possiamo andare nel suo studio…sono secoli che lo faccio a mio padre, lo sapeva? Oh, si calmi…ecco. Non cerchi di farmi credere che non vi siete raccontati tutto, lei e mio padre. Andiamo, un amico di famiglia così vicino ed intimo come lei _sa_ per forza. Non si fida praticamente di nessuno, _lui_ , ma di lei si, però...”

In quel momento ho sentito la sua mano cercarmi il cavallo dei pantaloni attraverso la veste.  
Gli ho circondato il polso, ero maledettamente in imbarazzo, e l’ho allontanato con decisione. Stavo per dire qualcosa, ma lui ha fatto una smorfia amara, ed è riuscito a sgusciare via prima che lo rincorressi. Lì per lì non ho pensato a fondo alle sue parole, lo ammetto, ero scioccato per il suo gesto.

 

Adesso è qui da due minuti, e visto che non ho ancora detto niente posso percepire la sua titubanza.  
Draco è un ragazzo alto, pallido, con certi capelli di un biondo così chiaro da sembrare quasi bianco. Ha lo stesso volto pallido e affilato di suo padre, solo che Lucius ha gli occhi grigi. La forma degli occhi e delle sopracciglia è identica a quella di suo padre.  
Non posso fare a meno di rabbrividire se ripenso a ciò che mi ha detto.  
Conosco Lucius da anni. Ho visto Draco quattordicenne, dodicenne.  
  
Draco gira il volto affilato e mi guarda fisso negli occhi, finalmente.  
  
Inclina il collo da un lato, come a soppesarmi.  
  
Poi il suo torace smilzo oscilla, mentre si mette comodo sulla poltrona allungando le mani sui braccioli.   
  
“Non vuole sbattermi?”  
  
“Modera il linguaggio, Draco.” Mi esce secco e brusco, deve essere in parte per abitudine, deformazione professionale.  
  
Per tutta risposta, le sue labbra sottili si stirano in una specie di sorriso.  
  
Capto il mio riflesso nella vetrina di fianco alla mia scrivania, contiene ampolle vuote per ingredienti. Pelle olivastra, profilo sbilanciato dal mio naso troppo adunco, capelli neri, spalle ampie e spigolose.  
  
Ho le dita incrociate, appoggiate sulla scrivania, e al momento ho le mani fredde.  
  
“L’ho preso in bocca per la prima volta all’età di dodici anni.”  
Butta lì Draco con un assurdo tono disinvolto. Lo fulmino con lo sguardo, ma non mi muovo e non faccio niente. Mi sento la lingua attaccata al palato. Questo ragazzo, che mi sta davanti, ora ha una strana luce acuminata nel viso, che non mi piace. I suoi occhi sono pieni di una disperazione feroce ed assoluta, ma il resto dei suoi lineamenti è disteso. Sorride ancora soddisfatto, e il contrasto è disturbante,  
  
“Indovini un po’ di chi era l’uccello…” dice ancora con voce flautata, dal tono strano, è terribile sentire quelle parole pronunciate come fossero ’ _indovina un po’ chi ha vinto a bingo’_.

Sta ignorando apposta i miei ammonimenti sul linguaggio, sfidandomi.  
Se la situazione fosse diversa, penso che sarebbe già in punizione per un mese.  
  
“Cosa diavolo stai facendo?”  
  
Sento la mia voce aspra, echeggiare per la stanza. Draco non si scompone minimamente. Si è tolto la camicia, vedo il suo petto diafano, si libera della sua uniforme con un altro strattone, scompigliandosi i capelli. Sento la stoffa cadere per terra, è in mutande. Dovrei buttarlo fuori, subito. O verificare se per caso alla fine la tensione e lo stress non gli abbiano dato alla testa, ma non penso che sia così.  
Non riesco a staccare lo sguardo dalla sua pelle, così chiara che taglia la penombra, scavando netti contrasti. Da qualche parte, in un muro un topo squittisce.  
  
“Ha voluto assistermi, no? Seguirmi…ha voluto impicciarsi ancor più di quanto non facesse già dei fatti della mia famiglia…bene.” Sento l’eco di Bellatrix in queste sue parole, anche se molto sfumato, e sto per replicare, dovrei muovermi, fare qualcosa, ma sono paralizzato. Per fortuna la porta è chiusa a chiave.  
  
Lo sguardo di Draco mi sta uccidendo, è pieno di un dolore e uno sfinimento che lui continua ad accompagnare a quel suo strano mezzo sorriso. Lo convoco spesso per parlare, ultimamente e lui è sempre stato abbastanza stizzoso e reticente. Quanto sta accadendo è come una doccia fredda che arrivi all’improvviso in una giornata torrida.  
  
Draco appoggia la schiena contro l’imbottitura della poltrona, e con un cenno della bacchetta, come se non volesse prendersi il disturbo di muoversi, i suoi boxer raggiungono il reso degli abiti.  
Nella posizione in cui si è messo, posso vedere più di quanto non desideri, ormai sono in piedi, mi sono alzato di scatto quando ha iniziato a spogliarsi, non che Draco si sia scomposto per questo.  
  
Se ne sta con la testa appoggiata allo schienale, il collo pallido un po’ sollevato, vedo il suo pomo d’adamo. Gli chiedo cosa significa _questo_ , non so trovare parole adatte, mi sento un perfetto idiota.  
  
La sua mano scivola mollemente sulla curva delle sue natiche, se la porta sotto il sedere.  
“Lui…usa qui.” Poi schiude le labbra, indirizzandomi uno sguardo guizzante che mi uccide.  
“E qui…” si sfiora le labbra con l’altra mano, pallida, dalle dita affusolate.  
  
“La prima volta ho pianto un sacco, mi faceva così male che devo essere svenuto. Avevo tredici anni e mezzo, all’incirca. Dopo invece non ho sentito più dolore. Ogni tanto scivolava nella mia stanza, di notte, mentre mia madre dormiva. L’ha fatto fino ad una settimana prima del suo arresto, a dire il vero. Mi accarezza mentre mi entra dentro. Non mi fa più male…mi da solo un po’ fastidio quando mi è addosso da dietro, le sue spinte sono abbastanza violente. A volte invece devo prenderlo in bocca…specie dopo che è tornato da uno di quei suoi giri al Ministero, ed è particolarmente stanco o annoiato…”  
  
Io sono una spia, sono un abile Occlumante, ne ho viste e sentite di cose orribili mascherando le mie reazioni in tutti questi anni…ma il tono di Draco, adesso, unito a quanto sta dicendo…mi fa dimenticare gli ultimi dieci anni della mia vita. Guardo questo ragazzetto nudo sulla mia poltrona, offerto come un taglio di carne in una macelleria, le cosce sollevate, lo sguardo remoto nei suoi occhi mentre parla con monotonia dell’inenarrabile…non ce la faccio.  
  
“ _Che lurido bastardo_!”

Draco mi pianta uno sguardo imperturbabile addosso, mi rendo conto di aver quasi urlato.  
Poi, torna a voltarsi di profilo, sempre nudo, facendo scattare le sue lunghe cosce pallide per offrirmi la vista del fianco, ora.  
  
“Potrei dirgli basta, potrei dirgli smetti, come la prima volta, ma non lo faccio. Non mi ha ascoltato la prima volta, non vedo perché dovrebbe farlo ora. Non che sia violento, non ho mai preso uno schiaffo in via mia. Usa sempre del lubrificante comunque, e non me lo sbatte mai dentro all’improvviso. Non entrerebbe se ci provasse, è piuttosto grosso e lungo…praticamente lo lascio fare ogni volta che me lo chiede. Un giorno ho provato a oppormi, devo avergli mandato una specie di scossa lungo tutto il corpo, è successo due volte. Ricordo che alla fine si stese sopra di me e usò un incantesimo che non avevo mai sentito prima, mi fece diventare molle, incapace di scaldarmi diciamo. Da quel giorno non ricordo di aver opposto ancora resistenza. D’altra parte mio padre è decisamente più imponente di me, avrà notato. Beh, ora lo sa. Che gliene pare dei retroscena della mia famiglia? Li trova appassionati? Venga qui…lo so che lo vuole.”

  
Aggiunge queste parole con un tono assurdamente riflessivo, quasi remoto, che si incrina solo verso la fine.  
Non ce la faccio più.  
  
“Basta così. Rivestiti ed esci, Draco. Quello che mi hai detto non…”  
  
Ma lui si muove in fretta, spiazzandomi, recupera i suoi abiti con gesti consumati dall’abitudine, come se si spogliasse tutti i giorni davanti a me, come se glielo avessi chiesto io.  
Mentre si riveste, e la sua pelle pallida scompare di nuovo nel nero della divisa mi sento la gola bruciante, un gran senso di angoscia è venuto a visitarmi, e dire che sono anni che non mi divampa più qualcosa del genere dentro, quasi non lo riconosco. Avrò provato qualcosa di simile prima di iniziare a lavorare per Silente, ma questa cosa è diversa.  
Guardo il profilo chiaro di Draco, ha il collo chinato, si sta sistemando la tunica.  
  
Si raddrizza lanciandomi una lunga occhiata. I suoi occhi scintillano.  
  
“Quello che ho detto, non…?” In un primo istante rimango spiazzato, poi capisco che mi sta facendo una domanda.  
“Non..ehm…ha a che fare con il tuo compito.” E mi sento un verme, nel momento esatto in cui dalla mia bocca escono queste parole.  
Lui invece risponde con una mezza alzata di spalle, afferrando la maniglia della porta.  
“Lo so che lo vuole, glielo leggo negli occhi. Sono perfettamente abituato…”  
L’assurdità delle sue parole mi acceca.  
Abituato.  
Merlino, Salazar e Morgana.


	2. 2

  
Quella collana ha spedito in infermeria una ragazza. Per puro caso la maledizione non l’ha uccisa, lei l’ha toccata solo con una minuscola porzione di pelle, aveva un buco nel guanto.  
So perfettamente chi è stato a metterla in quel bagno di Hogsmeade, e so perfettamente come mai quella collana dovesse arrivare ad Hogwarts. Penso anche di sapere…a chi fosse destinata.  
La scuola è immersa nel caos e nella paura per questa vicenda, io acciuffo Draco alla fine delle lezioni, un lunedì pomeriggio.  
Mi indirizza uno sguardo colpevole che non posso non cogliere. Poi si volta, dandomi le spalle, a disagio, chiedendo ‘ posso fare qualcosa per lei, signore?’  
Noto il ritorno ad un tono secco, formale, sussiegoso. Mi gira ancora in testa il nostro ultimo colloquio.  
Deglutisco, mascherando la mia agitazione e vado dritto al sodo.  
  
“So che sei stato tu, Draco, c’è il tuo zampino in questa faccenda. Tra cinque minuti nel mio studio.”  
Lo oltrepasso ed esco velocemente, dirigendomi a destra. Quando gli passo accanto, nel suo viso c’è ancora il sorriso dell’altra volta.  
  
Arriva nel mio studio come gli ho ordinato, con cinque minuti di ritardo, ma arriva. A volte, quando l’ho convocato mi ha ignorato, se si fosse trattato di qualcun altro avrei dovuto prendere provvedimenti.   
Si butta sulla mia poltrona, lasciandosi cadere con aria spavalda, fissandomi.  
  
“Smettila con queste sciocchezze infantili e mettiamoci a ragionare insieme su come fare, Draco.”  
  
Esordisco senza preamboli, ma vedermelo qui davanti mi fa sentire strano, e mi costa ammetterlo.  
Mi balena davanti il suo corpo pallido ed allungato nudo, non posso guardare il colletto della sua divisa e l’inizio del suo lungo collo pallido senza che il resto del suo corpo nudo mi attraversi la mente.  
  
“Chiaro?” Rafforzo, continuando a fissarlo e sforzandomi di concentrarmi su quanto è appena accaduto.  
Draco mi indirizza uno sguardo divertito, maledizione, la mia espressione deve avermi tradito.  
Inspiegabilmente, il cuore mi fa una specie di capitombolo nel petto. _Cosa diavolo ti metti a fare, Severus?_ Domando tacitamente a me stesso.  
  
“No.”  
  
Fa lui con tranquillità, secco.  
  
Emetto un sospiro sfinito.  
  
“Ti stai mettendo nei guai, Draco.”  
  
“Ho un piano.” Quante volte me l’avrà ripetuto in questi mesi? Ho perso il conto. Il suo mento pallido ed affilato spicca duro nella luce fioca del mio studio, ha la solita espressione convinta, inamovibile ora.  
Mi alzo.  
  
Non so cosa mi passi per la testa, non lo so proprio.  
Arrivo fino alla poltrona e lentamente, come in sogno vedo le mie dita sollevarsi, sfiorare la linea affilata della sua guancia pallida.  
Per un attimo penso che mi accolga con gli incitamenti di ieri, invece alza gli occhi, fulminandomi, sgomento.  
  
Mi sono già ritratto, e lo sto fissando. _Che cosa ti passa per la testa, Severus?_ Vorrei poter dare una risposta a me stesso.  
  
“Che cosa fa?”  
Dice il ragazzo che qualche giorno prima mi ha invitato a sbatterlo, spaventato.  
  
“Come va il resto, Draco?”  
La sua espressione si fa sorpresa, ora, capisco che è spiazzato. Non gli ho mai parlato di altro che del suo piano, in questi mesi. Me ne esco così e lui storce le labbra rispondendomi.  
  
“Bene…come al solito.”  
“Hai una ragazza? Hai qualcuno?”  
Il suo collo scatta, vedo il suo profilo adesso. Sbuffa sonoramente, con impertinenza.  
  
“Che cosa gliene importa, si può sapere? Le ho detto che se vuole può accomodarsi. Mi dica cosa fare e io _lo faccio._ ”  
“Era solo per chiedere…” Rispondo cauto.  
“Vuole che mi infili sotto la sua scrivania?” Spara Draco così a freddo, con tono lieve, sommesso.  
Non rispondo. Mi rendo conto con orrore, che mi sto curvando su di lui. Capto uno sguardo spaventato, poi la sua pelle, chiarissima è sempre più vicina…gli appoggio la bocca sulle labbra.  
  
Draco sussulta, poi si schiude esitante, quasi tremando.  
Capisco che non ha mai baciato nessuno prima in quel momento dal modo in cui si comporta, non so cosa me ne da la certezza, ma d’improvviso sento che è proprio così. _So_ che la sua non è sorpesa per il mio gesto improvviso.  
La sua lingua, tiepida, umida, guizza contro le mie labbra socchiuse per una lunghissima interminabile frazione di secondo, poi mi rendo conto di ciò che sto facendo e mi raddrizzo di colpo, disorientandolo.  
  
Ora è lui a fissarmi come se si aspettasse di sentirmi dare spiegazioni, ma torno dietro la scrivania e lo congedo in fretta.


	3. 3

  
  
Katie Bell, la ragazza colpita dalla maledizione della collana deve essere trasferita al San Mungo. Non ci dicono niente su quando potrà tornare a scuola.  
Dopo l’ultima visita nel mio studio, Draco mi ignora sfacciatamente. Io non ho pretesti per convocarlo adesso, non ci sono altri maldestri tentativi di assassinare il Preside da parte sua.  
Tra noi regna una specie di silenzio imbarazzato, adesso.  
  
  
Riconosco il Sectumsempra quando lo vedo, e ci mancherebbe altro sono stato io a inventare e perfezionare quell’incantesimo. Sono anche uno tra i pochi a conoscere il controincantesimo, che è particolarmente complesso.  
Mi ritrovo a passare davanti a quel bagno per puro caso, quando sento rumori di lotta e l’esplosione di vari incantesimi provenire da dietro la porta.  
Quel bagno è rotto, in teoria non dovrebbe essere frequentato, ma quando apro la porta Draco è lì, disteso sul pavimento allagato, coperto di sangue e pallidissimo.  
Potter mi indirizza uno sguardo stupito e terrorizzato, ha ancora la bacchetta in mano.   
Capisco dove ha letto quell’incantesimo, in un baleno.  
Potter è veramente spaventato e quasi fatica a respirare, il suo pallore fa concorrenza a quello di Draco. Mi fiondo immediatamente su Draco come se non esistesse altro al mondo, mi inginocchio, la veste mi finisce in quell’acqua sulla quale galleggiano fiori di sangue, estraggo la bacchetta e prendo a recitare il controincantesimo del Sectumsempra.  
Le ferite di Draco si rimarginano, e smettono di spandere quei tremendi fiori rossi sull’acqua.  
Quando mi sembra che il suo respiro si sia fatto abbastanza regolare alzo il volto su Potter.  
Non provo una rabbia simile da anni, e niente può calmarmi, nemmeno l’espressione ferita e attonita di Potter.  
Gli ringhio di andare ad aspettarmi nel mio studio, e di portare con se’ la sua borsa, che vedo gettata in un angolo sotto un lavandino.  
Potter mi obbedisce, esce dal bagno di corsa, non c’è traccia di insolenza, adesso in lui.  
Ascolto i suoi passi allontanarsi lungo il corridoio, rimbombare.  
Sono inginocchiato di fianco a Draco, che se ne sta riverso. Mi frugo nella veste con una certa frenesia che non mi apparitene, dovrei avere un rimpolpasangue qui da qualche parte…rifletto che devo accompagnarlo in infermeria, per forza…quando lui geme, e volta la testa, alzando le palpebre sugli occhi ancora appannati.

  
“Fa male… fa un male d’inferno… non è vero che non fa male. Uscirà… non ce la faccio più.”

  
Sta biascicando Draco, ed io mi blocco, il sangue mi si fa ghiaccio nelle vene.  
 _So a chi si riferisce, anche se non fa nomi e non specifica._  
Rimango così, con un braccio sollevato, la fiala tra le dita, le mani in tasca.  
Infine estraggo ciò che ho trovato per pura fortuna in una tasca interna della mia tunica, sollevo con l’altra mano la nuca di Draco e gli faccio ingoiare cautamente il contenuto della fiala di vetro. Lo sorreggo con un braccio, passandoglielo dietro la schiena.  
  
Riprende colore lentamente, torna piano in se’. Sembra stupito quando si rende conto di dove si trova.  
Io mi rendo conto di aver continuato a tenergli un braccio dietro la schiena, così lui è ancora vicinissimo a me, praticamente appoggiato contro il mio petto adesso.

  
Non so se si renda conto di aver parlato, di cosa ha detto.  
Di certo non sono io a ricordarglielo. Visto che me lo chiede però, gli dico che Potter ha usato una brutta maledizione su di lui, e che sono arrivato appena in tempo.  
“Non ho bisogno del suo aiuto…”

Sussurra con una smorfia, e tenta di alzarsi in piedi, ma ricade bruscamente sul mio braccio, di nuovo pallido come un cencio.

Ho stretto il voto infrangibile, per proteggere questo ragazzo, e in fondo al cuore un po' di paura l'ho avuta per me stesso, diciamo pure un fiotto abbondante.

Lo trascino contro il muro per farlo appoggiare meglio, la mia veste si sta inzuppando, ma al momento non mi importa. Al momento fisso il volto affilato ed esangue di Draco, i suoi capelli chiari sono contro il palmo della mia mano, il retro della sua testa è umido.   
Lo faccio adagiare contro il mio petto, quando scivola verso desta con la spalla.  
Ci vuole un po’ perché il rimpolpasangue faccia effetto…  
  
“Che diavolo fa?”  
Esordisce con voce tagliente, quasi sarcastica.  
Io gli passo l’altro braccio intorno alle spalle, il suo calore contro il petto…lo sto abbracciando, mi rendo conto con mio sommo orrore, ed anche con un grumo di qualcosa di caldo che mi si scioglie all’altezza del petto.  
Il suo respiro contro il mio collo, contro la mia mascella è tiepido e lievemente affaticato.  
In un primo momento tace, Draco.  
Poi…”Accidenti, devo aver parlato a vanvera, cinque minuti fa…” Fa con tono lugubre.  
Improvvisamente mi sento morire e lo stringo ancora di più.  
“Si può sapere che sta facendo…siamo in un bagno della scuola, qualcuno potrebbe…”  
Ma io gli appoggio ancora la bocca sulle labbra, gentilmente, spegnendo il resto dei suoi balbettii.  
Poi non so come, ’Amore’…mi divampa in testa come un incendio improvviso, al posto di ‘Draco’.  
  
Dieci anni di Occlumanzia, dieci anni a schermare i miei pensieri, dieci anni a condurre il mio abile doppio gioco, spazzati via in un battito di ciglia, nello spazio di un secondo.  
  
Lo sento sussultare, ancora, e piangere, questa volta, e passarmi una mano sottile dietro la nuca.  
Mi faccio scivolare il suo volto nell’incavo della spalla. Lo aiuto a rimettersi in piedi, ci riesce. Sento il calore del suo corpo contro il mio fianco.  
  
  
FINE


End file.
